1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a theft deterring device to be installed in motor vehicles such as cars, vans and trucks to prevent an unauthorized person from inserting a stiff rod or rigid flat strip of material into the space between the vehicle door window and the outside panel of the door to release the lock actuating levers in a vehicle door. The invention provides a rigid strip of material formed to be mounted on the sash of the vehicle window to substantially cover the space between the vehicle window glass and the outside panel of the door at a predetermined distance below the window sill preventing the insertion of a rigid rod or strip to reach the levers which control the door lock. In a modification of the invention an electrical switch which is connected to the horn is installed in the device to cause the horn to blow continuously if the device is tampered with in any way.
2. Description of Related Art
The general concept of using angled metal devices to block access to locks is known, but none has been adapted for mounting or use on a motor vehicle door. For example, both KIRKPATRICK, U.S. Pat. No. 1,863,487 and BARONE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,279,840, disclosing a body member of generally angle-shaped configuration to provide a shield to prevent the insertion of a celluloid strip or other tool into the crevice between a house door and jamb to slide the bolt into the unlocked position. In specific reference to motor vehicles, BIERMAN, U.S. Pat. No. 4,113,294, teaches an anti-theft clip for securing a lock cylinder to a car door consisting of panels attached to resilient legs which straddle and hold the lock cylinder, but the device does not protect against the downward insertion of a stiff rod to reach the lock levers. KURTH, U.S. Pat. No. 4,205,868 discloses a safety installation for the locking and unlocking of motor vehicle doors which includes a recessed sliding actuating knob covered by a transparent plate on the top side of the window sill. This device appears to require a specially designed door to accommodate the device.